Of the Future, Brightly
by Dreaming of a Bright Sky
Summary: Derek gets hexed and Stiles has to save the day


**Of the Future, Brightly** by Dreaming of a Bright Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters**

****  
Slightly future fic, Sterek, no real warnings

_Derek gets hexed and Stiles has to save the day._

"Stiles, Derek needs a virgin and you're the only one we know. Let's go, Batman."

"What the HELL, Erica!" He yanked futilely against the she-wolf's hold. "Who says I'm a virgin, anyway? Go kidnap somebody else!"

Erica licked her glossed lips. "I can smell it. You're a virgin. Let's **go**!"

"Oh God, I'm about to be a virgin sacrifice."

Erica rolled her eyes. "We're not sacrificing you. We just need a donation of your blood."

"That sounds like a sacrifice to me!"

He started struggling in earnest. Erica sighed, hit him in the head, and slung him over her shoulder.

When he woke, he rubbed his forehead.. Derek was looking totally put out and grumpy, and Erica was sullen in the corner. "Damn it. This is the second time you've hit me in the head. You're going to start damaging brain cells! And my brain? That's the only thing I've got going for me, so stop trying to break it!"

Derek glowered harder and Erica tried to make herself as small as possible. Stiles watched the interplay with confusion. "What's up with the hiding in corners thing? I thought you all had outgrown that?"

The alpha growled. "I needed you to come willingly." He glared at Erica. "She was supposed to explain everything and then bring you here."

"Umm...not to make things worse, but when the explanation comprises of 'We need a virgin' and 'donation of blood'? I'm not thinking that most people are going to be exactly willing."

"Just a little blood, Stiles. Not a lot."

"Define 'a little', because a little to a werewolf could mean bleeding out to a human."

"Don't be an idiot..." Derek was cut off when his eyes flashed red and he grimaced in pain. The moment passed and he stood there shaking.

"Dude! What the hell was that? Are you ok?"

Scott sounded amused when he came in carrying paraphernalia. "The visiting pack had a human witch and Derek pissed her off. He pulled his 'I'm an alpha and I'm better than you' crap and she hexed him. She cast a spell that makes a werewolf turn human again for a week or so. She thought it would teach him humility."

Deaton came in behind the beta. "The problem is that Derek has never been human. He's a natural born werewolf, so the spell will actually be fatal for him. She hadn't known this. Her pack was horrified that she'd just broken protocol by attacking another pack's alpha. They made her tell us how to reverse the spell and they've left."

"Ooo-kay. I'm all for saving Derek and all, but why do you need the blood of a virgin. And holy God! Even you know that I'm a virgin? I might as well take out an advertisement saying, "Stiles Stilinski, eighteen year old virgin". The sad state of my sex life is nobody''s business."

"Stiles. Shut up."

Derek was getting seriously irritated. He was all frowny and glowering and everything. Stiles found it kind of cute in a scary sort of way. "Chill. I'll help, ok? It's not like I've let you die any other time. Like I'm going to start today? Seriously? That would be like a major waste of my time and effort up til now."

Another wave of pain shook the alpha. Deaton helped him sit down. "Getting angry is making it worse. Calm down." He gave Stiles a reproving look. "Don't rile him up. And to answer you question, yes, I know that you're a virgin." Stiles groaned and covered his face. "The reason we need a virgin's blood is to represent the original, unaltered state. It's called sympathetic magic. By using one thing to represent another, we can bring about what we want. In this case, we want to return Derek to his natural state from before the spell."

Deaton and Scott set everything up. Stiles and Derek were instructed to sit facing each other. An herb was rubbed onto Stiles' hands. Deaton handed him a knife. "You need to make a small cut. Enough to bleed but not to deep. It's not the amount of blood that counts, it's your willingness."

"You know that I'm likely to cut my hand off, right?"

"Stiles." Deaton's tone was even, but Stiles got the feeling that the man was impatient.

"Fine. Fine. Here goes trying not to permanently maim myself." He did a first attempt and it wasn't deep enough. "Shit!" He did it again and cut deeper, cursing as he did so. He held out his dripping hand.

Deaton instructed Derek to do the same.

The two put their bleeding palms together and Stiles felt weird. A warmth was creeping up his arm and he was getting sparkles in his vision. "Uh, Deat..."

He started getting glimpses, images, and they were all he could see. He didn't see the room around him, but he saw scenes playing out: him and Derek working with the pack to rebuild the house, warm arms around him, holding Derek's hand as they stood at his family's grave sites, the two of them having dinner with his dad, Derek laughing, loving, kissing, fighting beside each other and growing old together. All through it was a feeling of being wrapped in the most amazing sense of love and family that he'd ever felt. The closest he'd had to it was before his mother died. The visions ended and it tore a cry of loss out of his throat.

When he could see again, he looked at Derek. The werewolf was looking like he'd just been handed paradise and it had been ripped away. His voice was low and rough when he asked Deaton, "What the hell was that?"

"It's sometimes possible for the two people involved in the spell to see their possible futures. Most of the time it doesn't happen, so I didn't mention it. It usually means some sort of profound bond exists, or will exist, between the two. What did you see?"

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, and Stiles started babbling, "Just the usual! Mr. Grumpy pants and I arguing, and me saving the day. A lot. And Derek finally recognizing my brilliance and bowing at my feet! And..."

"Stiles." Derek was glowering again.

"Right. Shutting up."

Later that night, Stiles wasn't surprised to find Derek by the window. The stared at each other. The alpha spoke after a long period of silence, "I want that. I want what we saw."

"Yeah. Me too. That was kind of awesome."

Derek nodded and came closer. "How?"

Stiles shrugged and stepped right into the werewolf's space. He wrapped his arms around him. "Probably like everybody else does. We get to know each other outside of life and death crisis's, we hang out, and then we go from there."

Derek tentatively hugged back, still not sure of this. Stiles just hugged him tighter. "We'll figure it out. This is a good start."

Derek relaxed into the hug. It was a great start.


End file.
